The best thing
by Tasharrr10
Summary: The best thing that she could do was not to say anything, just to be there for him
1. Chapter 1

Ah. Well I'm back. Decided not to continue my other story as it was an epic fail and decided to write sad things. I can't write humor but can tug on your heart strings. Or at least I like to think so.

Well... So yeah. None of this actually belongs to me. It all belongs to the owner of Naruto. REVIEW PLEASE. You'll get cookies :3

The best thing

As she stepped into the damp, dark evening night, she gasped as the bitter harshness of the night time cold hit her skin. Burying herself under the comforting warmness of her thick winter coat, she walked through the sludge that had once been pure white snow but had turned bitter and impure and had changed into a miserable grey colour. She noticed the silence of the normally busy and crowded streets as she trudged on through the wetness. She only had one destination. The field where she knew he would be. Truth be told, she hadn't expected him to be anywhere else. After silently walking to his apartment to find there was no reply as she banged on the door, she knew there was only one place he would be at. He always was. As the brunette girl walked down the deserted alley way, she thought to herself about what had changed since that one day. And she was stunned to think about how much something could change in a mere 24 hours. A mission, an attack, an argument and a fight. A kidnapping, another argument, a recue and a death. It's a lot. A lot for a 60 year old man, a 30 year old man or a 16 year old child.

She thought about how it happened and how it was her fault. Somehow if she were less... pathetic... it would never have happened. She had always blamed herself, no matter how many times she was told there was nothing she could do to prevent it. But yet, somehow, if she was more...useful, he would have been okay. She bowed her head at her own self pity and continued to walk through the lifeless village. As she got further and further away from the village, she reached fields. A smile flashed across her face as she remembered their first training exercise. How unwilling they were to work together, and how they had done nothing but argue. A tear trickled down her face. She wiped it away with her finger and she wondered why she was crying. Was it happiness remembering that they were only children or was it because he wasn't longer here? Did it matter? Her reason for crying meant nothing, it wouldn't bring him back, and wouldn't bring the other back from the darkness where he has been living for the last 5 months.

The brunette girl stopped for a moment, and then eventually stepped onto the damp, dark grass. A montage of memories swept over her as she walked over to the bundle of clothes and skin that sat huddled in front of the large stone hugging his knees to his chest. She silently watched him sit there and her face dropped. She had knew him for years and yet she had never seen him cry. She continued to walk over to his small body and sat down in the grass next to him and put her arm around his shaking shoulders. He turned and rested his head on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She gave him a meagre smile. He buried his head into her body and cried and cried and cried.

And yet she didn't say a word. They both knew what she was thinking and both knew that the supposedly comforting words would make no difference. She draped her arm around his small trembling body and didn't say a word. Her just being there and comforting him without the emotionless, sterile words of how it wasn't his fault and how it was his time. And he thanked her for that. Sometimes silence is just best for things like this. And perhaps, after time passed, those words would mean less and less and would be pushed out of his life for good.

He buried himself further and further into her chest and she still didn't say a word. And for that he was grateful. Just to have someone there for him without them expecting him to pour his heart and soul out to them was enough. As his sobs began to subside he pushed away from her and let a smile cross his face. A small chucked escaped his lips and his shoulders relaxed. Of everything that anyone had done, her just being there for him was the best.

And she was glad she didn't say anything. In the field, on the way back to her apartment and when they reached her house. As they walked into the comforting warmness of her house they padded towards her bedroom. He lay down on her bed and she lay next to him. She hugged up to him and closed her eyes. He wriggled down until his face met hers. He gently leaned towards her, pulled down his mask and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Thank you for being there for me." He said quietly.

She let a smile dance across her lips and hugged him closer and keeping her eyes closed.

She was so glad she didn't say anything and that she was the one that would eventually save him from the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! So I decided to add another chapter! I got quite a good amount of feedback, well only 1 review, but quite a few hits. But whatever. So here's the next chapter. I don't think it's as well written as the last but you tell me :) I dont' own the characters and what not but please review :)

The next time he needed her, she wasn't there. It was impossible for her to be there because she was the one lying on the floor. The third great ninja war had claimed many lives, and he himself had seen the many horrors of war. But yet he hadn't prepared himself for this one. He can't say that he didn't expect her to get to the end of the war injury free, but all he expected was a few broken bones and a few bruises. And to see her pale, small lifeless body in a heap on the floor was ... devastating.

He couldn't do anything. All he could do was look at her face. Emotionless and blank, her lifeless eyes staring up at him. It killed him on the inside. To see the girl that had been so full and life and happy, on floor, dead, it killed him. She had been the only one who had understood him. The only one that had gotten close to him, the only one who had been able to get close after he had pushed everyone so far away. She had penetrated the thick shell that had surrounded him and had breathed life into his soulless body. And he couldn't have wanted anything else anymore then he wanted her to be there for him right then.

To know that there was someone there who couldn't understand what he had gone through, but could make it seem as she could. The one who could make him smile and laugh when his life was crumbling down around him. She was his everything. They had done everything together. And to think that she wasn't going to be there anymore made him feel so inferior. It made him feel like screaming, and crying, getting angry and throwing a tantrum.

His knees gave in and he crumbled to the floor next to her body. He took hold of her cold hand and gave it a squeeze, hoping that somehow, his being there for her this time would bring her back. The same way that her comforting had brought him back from the desolate place he had been and back into the real world. But it didn't. How could it? Magic didn't work in real life; the power of love didn't bring someone back. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. There isn't a cure for death, and all he could do was accept that she was gone and try and continue in his life.

There was nothing anybody could do. There was nothing that anybody could ever do. As he knelt down next to her body, he thought about all the things he would miss. The little smile that came across her face when she slept, the way she collapsed next to him after a hard day of work, the way her lips turned up at the corner right before she was about to laugh. Her smile, her laugh, her tears and her anger. The ups and the downs he would miss it all. She was his everything.

And all of the work that she had put into him. All the long hours spent comforting him, the tears they had shed together and everything else. All of it made no difference. Someone who was so powerful to him will soon be reduced to a pile of dust and ashes. It killed him on the inside. He couldn't find words to explain how he felt.

And so he said nothing. Because sometimes, the best thing to do is to say nothing and pretend that everything is ok no matter how much you hurt on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you! Especially to Shinobistar for reviewing twice! It really does mean a lot. So here is the final chapter. It is set when Kakashi is 32-ish when he dies during the battle with Pein. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :D

The next time he saw her, he had doubled in age. His hair had grown longer, he had gown in height and his face had begun to show his age. He was 32. Yes 32. He had been living without her for 16 years. It had killed him on the inside. The fake smiles, the "yeah, sure I'm fine" and the pretending that everything is okay. It had been hard for him, and even harder for him to admit to himself about how he had felt about her. No, not about how he felt about her, but how he felt about her not being there.

Now, the next time he saw her was when he died. After having a lengthy conversation with his dad he was left at a loss. In a dark, unknown place, sitting in front of a fire and not knowing what to do. He buried his head into his large, gloved hands and sighed. What was he supposed to do? He let out a frustrated grunt.

"What's up?" He heard the cheerful voice of a young girl say.

He turned around and saw an angel. His angel. Still 16, it seemed that death had preserved her beauty. He stood up and walked towards her, hands stretched out in front of him.

"Am I dreaming?" He said his voice only just above a whisper. She chuckled and let a smile come across her face.

"Not quite. Come sit down." She said, "Let's talk."

He sat down next to her and looked across at her 16 year old self.

"Do you not age when you die?" he said.

"No, you stay the same age you were when you died. But that's not important. Tell me about all that I've missed."

"Well were to start. Since you... left... it's been hard. I needed you. Everything went wrong. "

The smile on her face subsided as she saw the pain in his face. She moved in closer to him and held his hand. "Kakashi, you know things have always been hard for you. You've been through so much. But me being there or not being there has nothing to do with it."

He pulled away from her slightly annoyed. "I needed you; you were the only one that I can talk to about everything that goes wrong. You just don't understand how hard it was for me! You had a family and friends. Your dad didn't abandon you, you had a mother, and you had friends! Everything worked out for you didn't it! It's unfair! Why did everything go wrong for me?"

He shouted crumbling down into his seat, head in his hands. She let out a sign.

"Kakashi, you didn't get through all of that because of me. You got through it because you're strong; you have an amazing bunch of friends who will be there for you no matter what. I was just there to hold your hand, and now you have even more people to do that for you. If you just tried talking to them, then maybe you would be surprised as to how much they could help you. "

"But I don't want them," he said looking towards her, eyes full of love, "I want you." He buried his head in his hands again.

A smile gently came across her face, "thank you. But they are there for you, and they always will be. I'm dead and I can't be there. Plus, you know that I'll always be with you."

He lifted his head from his hands. "What do you mean you'll always be with me?"

She chuckled and blushed a bit, "well you'll have my heart. You stole it off me 20 years ago when we were 12. You know, when we went to the festival with sensei and Obito. It started raining and we all ran under the tree. When you were smiling after Obito slipped and the rain in your hair and the joy in your eyes. You looked beautiful and you stole my heart that day." She said, the blush on her cheeks getting redder and redder.

He chuckled, "I think it was you who stole my heart that day. You looked stunning. Umm... Do you still love me?" he asked quietly.

"I always did."

"So what happens now? Do we go into you know... eternal happiness or something? Or what?"

"No, no, no. You still have a bit of time left on earth. So enjoy it Kakashi, some people don't get a second chance. "

"But I want to stay here with you. I don't want to leave you again." He said with pain in his voice.

She sighed, "You're ready to go back though. And i want you to go and get to live your life and be happy Kakashi. "She took hold of his hand, "I really do. So please, go and live your life for the both of us."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I really do." She leaned forward and pulled down his mask and gently placed her lips onto his.

His eyes were wide with shock, but he melted into her warmth. The familiarity of her lips was heaven and the softness of her hand on his cheek made him dizzy. She pulled away from the kiss, a tear streaming down her face. He wiped the tear away, and she smiled. She pulled his mask back up and looked into his eyes.

"It's time for you to go," she said, "Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye, Rin. I love you. "

She stood up and looked as he head away from the fire and her. Tears leaking from her eyes, she looked down to the ground. She felt an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug. She looked up into the eyes of her sensei.

"Come on Rin, it's time to go. "He said, leading her away. She walked away from the fire, away from her only love, knowing that it would be years before he saw him again.

And just knowing that he wouldn't be there again until he was truly ready to die, was the best thing ever.

You know, I just noticed, this is the first chapter where I have actually used their names. :P well thank you for reading!


End file.
